


Darkness of Heritage

by BardofWorlds



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Ash Harem, Magic, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofWorlds/pseuds/BardofWorlds
Summary: When the truth you search for is found, what reason do you have to travel?  This is the question that Ash faces as he finally finds out what happened to his father and why he never returned to his mother when he disappeared.  When he discovers his family legacy and a birth right within him awakens, what choice will Ash and those he gathers around him make?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 3





	Darkness of Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks here it is, a small story where Ash’s dad doesn’t Rule a region but his family ruled over a small town like Mechanicsburg from Girl Genius in valley. He never returned to her because he died and what will happen when Ash and Friends find this town. When the only way out is through two bridges over a river is destroyed, what happens when a heritage that he didn’t know he had, when the responsibilities he could take are inviting, what will he choose in the end?

Ash ran with Pikachu running beside him as they lead the way through the pouring rain as he cursed that the storm had hit sooner than they had expected, they were supposed to be in the next town before the storm started, but of course, it had to start early, it was so bad that he and Serena had to put the hood of his jacket up over his hat keep the rain out of his eyes so he could try and see anything through the storm. He looked at the river they were paralleling and cursed as he saw it. _I haven’t seen a storm this bad since that time in the Orange Islands and Lugia, I can only hope the bridge will last until we cross it but I can tell that this is just the start of something like what happened back then._ Ash thought as he saw the river rage as the rain fell on the area.

“Clemont, Serena, do either of you know anything about the bridge we have to cross to get into the next town, how’s it’s made?!” Ash called he saw a wave splash onto the path and Bonnie covered her face as the water hit her coat.

“No, I’ve never been around here before! I remember hearing that they had to rebuild it once around twenty years ago though, something about a fight between father and son! What about you Serena, I heard they had Pokémon Racing here, has your mom ever been here before?!” Clemont cried as he ran holding Bonnie’s hand as she tried to keep the water out of her eyes.

“The races they do around here are the ones without riders from what I heard so mom never came here to race! But she did say she passed through once when she was starting in the league here, but I was just starting school, said it was a tight community and the bridge was made of stone, so maybe it’ll last!” Serena cried as she held her hat to her hair as the wind battered them. _I’ve never felt wind so strong before, what the hell is with this storm! I hope we can make it there soon!_ Serena thought as she followed Ash.

“I just hope we can make it to the town soon!” Bonnie cried out as she ran, holding her bag as Dedenne huddled within in it to escape the rain. 

Clemont tried to keep the water off a Pokénav and looked at their location and tried to figure out where they were. “I think we’ll be there within maybe the next ten minutes, I just hope the local dam holds and the bridge is safe to cross!”

Ash looked up at the clouds as he heard a crash of thunder and without a lightning strike, he felt a jolt of fear. _Please, no no no!_ He thought as he looked upward and strained his eyes hoping not to see what he feared he would. He noticed a few flashes of color here and there suddenly he saw an avian Pokémon with red wings fall below the clouds before it flew upwards. He ran faster and cursed as he released what was happening. “FUCK! The storm’s being fed by a Pokémon battle up there!” 

Serena looked upwards as Clemont paled and Bonnie gasped as Dedenne cowered in Bonnie’s bag. “Are you sure Ash?!” Bonnie asked as she ran through a puddle as the group ran through the rain.

“Oh yeah, I just saw what looked like a Talonflame up there, this is going to be so bad” Ash said as he ran. _This could be as bad as when those Gravelers caused that landslide when they fought that Chimera!_ Ash thought as he pulled his hood over his face and held up a hand to keep the rain out of his eyes. “I’ve seen a lot over the years, natural disasters caused by Pokémon are a thing, this is so bad!”

“How bad is it?” Clemont demanded as he watched Bonnie as he ran, moving so he could grab her if she fell.

“Bad, really, really bad. If I'm right then the storm’s not even half as bad as it will be! This has to be the result of multiple Rain Dances, it’s the only thing that could cause this!” Ash said as he looked upwards and cursed as the rain increased. “We have to get to the city soon, we can’t last out here without shelter!”

“How much worse do you think it’ll get!?” Serena demanded as tried to see what Ash had.

“Way worse! I saw the result of three Rain Dances once, it caused a river to surge and destroy a dam built by wild Pokémon, almost took out a town downstream. And if whatever’s up there is trying to drive off something that can fly and use fire then they’ll using Rain Dance to increase their abilities and seal their opponents. I once came across a researcher long ago, he said that any more than five of them will cause a monsoon, and this is getting worse!” Ash snarled as he moved as the others absorbed what he was saying.

Serena looked at Ash as she ran and slowed down when they reached a signpost and smiled at what was on it. “We just passed a sign, we’re just a mile away from a cable car station!”

“Come on then, we’ve got to move!” Ash said a moment before they took off just as fast as the sky started to darken.

Ash smirked when they reached a small mountain and reached station with a cable car. Clemont ran to it and looked it over and nodded at the others as they huddled inside it and waited for him to get to them. “This is was built to be operated by anyone who pushes the buttons, and the I think once we get to the top we can uses a freight elevator to get down.”

Ash looked around the area and frowned before looking at the group and sighed. “The way I see it if we can make it to the top we’ll have to go to the city, the river seems to overflow and the fact that the car is here means that when something it goes up automatically. I think we’ll only see how bad this place is by going up but we then we’ll have to make it to the city, we don’t have the supplies to make it back to Camphrier Town without starving.” Ash said as the others looked at him. 

“What about scavenging for food and running?” Serena asked only for Clemont to sigh. 

“The station is made of metal and the water damage around here says to me that floods are common, we could survive initially on up top and maybe signal the town but if they can’t get to us then we’re stuck up there, then it’s a race to survive or starve, if we try and make it back to the last town then we gamble if we can out run a flood, so realistically we’ve got no choice do we?” Clemont asked as the others nodded and he activated the tram as Bonnie exploded.

“AAUUGG! How’d this happen to us!” She demanded as she looked around.

Serena just sighed and shook her head. “That bridge being down really messed us up, maybe we should try and find a way to move faster on the road once we get to the next city, maybe look up a bus schedule or see if we can get a Ride Pokémon or two.”

As cable car made it to the top station Ash ran to the edge of the room had looked out the window. Ash just cursed as he got out a pair of binoculars from his backpack and looked towards the mountain in the distance and frowned before he started to curse. The others made it to the window and saw what Ash did; a large city was set against a mountain with a large wall five stories tall around the whole thing with a large gate with a stone bridge before it. From the station they could see lights on the wall shinning onto the bridge. _Fuck! Okay, thing we can’t go down the elevator, it’s best to see what we have to deal with!_ Ash said as looked around before finally seeing the stairs down.

“We need to move, we can’t survive here and we have to make it to the city fast.” Ash barked as they reached the top and Ash led them towards the stairs.

“What do you mean Ash, what do you see.” Clemont asked as they ran down and Pikachu ran ahead of them, letting out sparks so they could see what was ahead of them.

“The mountain, there’s a large dam there and I could see ice covering it from here.” Ash said as they reached the valley floor and ran towards the city. As they ran Ash looked towards the mountain and frowned as he saw what he hoped weren’t Pokémon attacks in the distance. _And if the dam was covered in Ice, that means its either someone following orders or its part of a protocol for this kind of situation, I really hope that’s not the case._ He thought as he led the way into the rain, the others following behind him. “That means that the ice is either to hold it in place or it was a stray shot, both means trouble. And both means we have to move fast!”

A few minutes later they reached a line of people traveling over the bridge and one of the guards looked at them.

“The hell? Shouldn’t every one of you people from the school already been sent ahead? Didn’t you get the evacuation order?” The guard demanded as the group stopped and looked at him.

“We’re travelers, we came into the area and ran until we made it here.” Ash said as the group looked at the people moving across, some of them pushing carts.

The guard turned and did a double take at Ash. He stared at him and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. “Can’t be….What are you kids doing here, didn’t you all hear the….wait you’re not from around here are you. Get over the bridge now; we don’t know how long the dam will last and there’s supposedly two Chimera fighting up there!”

“Got it, thanks!” Ash said as they moved over with the line, the guard looking after them until someone put a hand on his shoulder and looked at another guard who looked at him with concern.

“Everything alright man?”

“Yeah, thought I saw Sir Adrien for a second, guess my eyes are playing tricks on me with what’s happening.” The first guard said as he looked at him before looking after Ash and his friends. 

As the party moved towards the walls they could see people around the middle of the bridge, looking towards a rock with…

“There’s a girl in the water, we’ve gotta help her Clemont!” Bonnie said as Ash looked upriver and cursed as he saw what the guard was talking about. He could see a dam set against the mountain and he could see the dam being iced over

“Why haven’t any of you gotten her out of the river yet!” Ash barked at the group and they jumped and turned to him.

“We can’t get to her and we don’t have anything to reach her! The water’s too fast for any of our Pokémon and the wind’s picking up, how the hell are we supposed to get her!” One of the other group said as Clemont looked at the river.

“Don’t any of you have any Pokémon that could get to her?!” Serena demanded as the others looked conflicted as they looked at each other.

“Most trainers with Grass Types are on the other side of the city or at the lake holding back a Water Chimera or using Frenzy Plant to shore up the wall, we’ve been trying to think of a way to get her but we’ve come up with nothing that won’t put whoever tries to go to her at risk!” Another of the group said as Clemont went still and grabbed a Pokéball.

“Chesspin, use Vine Whip to grab the girl!” Clemont command as his Chesspin appeared and saw the scene before them before saluting his trainer.

“CHESSPIN!” It cried as two vines shot from it and grabbed the girl in the water and pulled her to the bridge.

“Morg!” A voice called out as a teenage girl in a black raincoat with the hood raised grabbed her.

“Lilly, I’m fine, really!” The girl said as the older one looked her over.

“Thanks for saving my….” The teen began as she looked at the group before a roar was heard and people charged past them.

“GET MOVING, THE ICE IS CRACKING!” A voice called out as the guards moved by them and within moments all of them were running for the closing gates. 

As soon as they got off the bridge a large cracking was heard and they picked up speed, Clemont’s backpack hand grabbed Bonnie and Lilly grabbed Morg and carried her as they ran. As the sound of water rushing towards them was heard they made it through the gate and it started to close behind them. Serena turned and looked out as they closed and saw a large wave crash into the bridge moments before the doors slammed shut moments before the water could reach the walls. As her heart slowed down she looked around when she realized that she didn’t feel the rain and saw that they were in a warehouse like structure a good two hundred feet long and wide with multiple garage doors set against the far wall, she could see maybe at least three hundred people all around in groups with people dressed like the guards moving around and taking stock of the people here and there.

“If we were maybe a few minutes slower to get here, I don’t want to think about it.” Clemont said as he panted and his backpack lowered Bonnie to the ground as Lilly put Morg down.

“Well welcome to another lesson about traveling on foot, knowing when to beet feet for shelter and how luck is a factor.” Ash said as he panted, his hood still up. Serena looked at him and sighed as she shook her head. _He’s trying to keep out spirits up, that Ash he still hasn’t changed from all the those years ago when we were lost in the woods._ She thought as she gazed on him as she smiled.

“You know I never was able to finish thanking you all for saving my sister, I’m Lilith and this is my sister Morgana, we all call her Morg” Lilith said they turned to her and saw her. She had pulled back her hood and revealed a flowing black hair above black eyes and she smiled at them with black lips as Morg was revealed to have short green hair. Clemont looked at her and blushed for a second before he got his face under control, but not before Bonnie had seen it.

“I couldn’t let her stay there; I mean I had to do something to help out, oh I’m Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie.” Clemont replied and Lilith looked at him for a second before relaxing as well, and this time Morrigan noticed. Lilith looked around and noticed that a long staircase was having some people move around.

“Hi, I’m Serena and this is Ash and Pikachu.” Serena said as she indicated Ash who was looking around as Pikachu stood on his shoulder. 

“So where are you all going, you seemed to be a diverse group.” Morrigan asked as Ash laughed a little.

“Yeah, well we’ve all got our reasons for being on the road, but how long until we can get back do you think?” Ash asked as Lilith and Morrigan looked at him for a few seconds before shaking their heads.

“Sorry if you want to get to another major city, but with the Chimera around the city will be on lockdown for a few days as we make sure it didn’t make any eggs, and that’s not even talking about how damaged the bridge is. There is a tournament and a Perfomance secheduled within the next few days though.” Lilith said and Morrigan grabbed Bonnie’s and pulled her towards the staircase. Lilith laughed and grabbed Clemont and pulled her after their sisters.

“Come on, we can see how bad it is from within the wall, there’s an observation floor around the third level.” Lilith said as she led the way. As she led the way she looked over her shoulder and tried to see under Ash’s hood. _There’s no way, there’s just no way._

A few minutes later they reached a floor with a transparent window at the fall end, people here and there in the room everyone with downcast expressions. As they made it to the window they saw the bridge had been destroyed and the river had overflowed and was at least fifteen feet high and against the walls and he could see the water had reached the entire other side of the valley.

“We’re so screwed.” Serena said as she looked at the water. Ash only nodded, having seen something like this a few times before but never so bad and with the road flooded. _We could fly over it with Noivern, and I could use the Center to transfer Gliscor so there’s that. Noivern is a strong flyer, I could see if we could reach the mountain, but the packs fighting up there…._ Ash thought as he looked at the water and planned how to get them out of there in a hurry, an old habit he had.

“Good construction, the walls I mean it must have been built to withstand this. Really wonderful, but I wonder how long until we can leave.” Clemont asked as Liltith

“It’s not as bad as it’s been in the past, I think maybe a good week or two and the city can get around to start making a new bridge once the lockdown is lifted.” Lilith said as she looked out the window.

“How long!” Bonnie asked as Morrigan laughed. 

“Yeah there was a problem where a Chimera horde tried to break the gate and destroyed the area around the gate, the city had to replace a lot of the riverbed. And we’ve always known something like this is possible, we structure our defense budget to get supplies for repair.” Lilith said with a smirk.

“May I have your attention please, the cities Pokémon Centers are ready for everyone to check in and clean up. And to all out of towners the city government will help you all find a place to sleep until the crisis is over.” A voice boomed from the loud speakers and Lilith and Morrigan looked at each other and smiled at the group.

“Come on, we can head over to the Center near my house and see what’s what, if we have too then we can take you over to our home, we can put you all up for a few days at least.” Lilith said as Morrigan started to snicker.

“Maybe some of you longer.” Morrigan sang as she moved away from her spluttering sister as she laughed as Clemont blushed as Bonnie and Serena giggled as Pikachu sighed and Ash shook his head with a smirk.

“Best to keep my hood up, this weather isn’t getting better.” Ash said and looked down at Pikachu. “Want a covered ride buddy?”

“Pika.” Pikachu sighed and jumped up to hide in Ash’s bag and Ash sighed.

“Yeah, we can dry off there right Morrigan?” Serena asked and she nodded, Serena frowned as she saw that Morrigan was still sneaking looks at Ash and frowned.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ash looked about the Center, taking in all the people that were huddled around the room, children with their families and people moving here and there and sighed. _We’re stuck here for at least two weeks if I can’t fly us out, great. I guess with all the people around here we’ll have a lot of quests to do so we’re be able to survive at least. And we’re be able to get at least a basic meal out of the Center if everything is wrong, I might have to try for the next Conference but hey, the best plans of Rattata and men._ He thought as Lilith talked with Serena.

“Oh you’re a Performer? There’s a Pokévision studio set up in the downtown area, our cousin uses it to shoot music videos, if you want I’m sure I could help you make a great one!” Lilith said as she looked at Serena who smiled back.

“That might be for the best, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get out of here in time to make it to the Master Class this year.” Serena said as she looked at Ash who shrugged.

“Thought the same thing, but you know how it is, sometimes your plans work and sometimes they don’t, but what about you Lilith, are you a Performer?” Ash asked only for Lilith to adopt

“Kinda, but I consider myself a Coordinator really. The way the Showcases are just for girls is something that we, the people of this city don’t like.” Lilith said as she looked around. “We don’t think that a how trainer works with their Pokémon is meant to be limited, it’s their choice alone. I think this place is the one city in Kalos where men and women can put on shows with their Pokémon.”

“You know I never thought about it that way, I just really started to train Pokémon a few months back really, and I think I have a few selfish reasons for being a Performer but I like to put on perform for the crowd.” Serena said as she looked thoughtful as Lilith nodded. Morrigan looked at Clemont as she sat with Bonnie and fed Dedenne.

“What about you and Clemont Bonnie, what are your reasons for traveling.” Morrigan asked as Bonnie laughed.

“My bros the Gym Leader for Lumiose City, he’s on a journey to grow stronger and I’m on vacation from a few problems back home and we just came along with Ash .” Bonnie said as Clemont nodded.

“I left the gym under my second and well I just thought a bit of time on the road would do both of us some good.” Clemont said as he starched the back of his head.

“I’m on a journey to well, find something really. I travel and challenge the Leagues to accomplish that and well, I still haven’t found what I’m looking for yet.” Ash said as Morrigan looked at him in awe.

“Cool, what have you seen since you started traveling?” Morrigan asked as she looked at him with stars in her eyes as Bonnie joined in.

“I’ve seen wonders and horrors you have to have been there to believe. I’ve fought the worst and seen the best.” Ash said with a smirk as Nurse Joy came towards them. Serena did a double take and looked at her, noticing how pale she looked compared to her sisters.

“Are you alright Nurse Joy, you don’t look so good.” Serena said as Joy looked at her before gaining a look of understanding.

“I’ve had trouble sleeping lately. Here are a few towels to clean yourselves up, and here’s a number card, when your called someone from your group can call in and we’ll find a place for you to sleep tonight.” Joy said as Morrigan spoke up.

“Sis and I are putting them up Nurse Joy, a thank you for Clemont saving me!” Morrigan said causing Joy to look at Lilith who nodded and sighed.

“Then when someone calls your number we’ll put that down, at least there’s something that’s easy for us.” Joy said as she turned around and walked towards another group.

“Thanks for the towels.” Ash said as he took a towel and pulled down his hood, a gasp coming from Lilith as she looked at him. “What’s wrong Lilith?”

“You look like master Adrien!” She gasped out and Joy turned with a scowl on her face. Ash stared at her before he gained a scowl on his face as he realized she said **that** name.

“Lilith what did you just say…..OHH MY!” Nurse Joy called out as she put a hand to her mouth as she dropped the towels. People turned and every native of the town stared in shock as they saw Ash’s face.

“He can’t be…..”

“Wait wasn’t he gone for years, could he be?”

“Then the line is alive? Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Get the Seneschal, somebody get the Seneschal now!” A voice roared as people started to look at Ash in awe. He looked around and saw Lilith and Morrigan staring at him in shock and Lilith started to grin as she looked at his face.

“What’s the problem and how the hell do you know that deadbeats name.” Ash demanded as he looked at Lilith as Joy stared to splutter.

“You look like Adrien. Wait, ‘Deadbeat’?!” Joy said as she looked at him and Serena stared at him.

“Adrien, wait wasn’t that the name on your birth certificate under your father!?” Serena asked as she remembered how she, Ash and Gary had found Ash’s birth certificate once and the pain that had led to the breaking of his and Gary’s friendship.

“He’s your father, why didn’t he ever tell us about his family?” Joy asked in confusion as Ash looked at her with a scowl.

“So the bastard never talked about us, hu? So where is he, I really want to give me a good punch for all the pain he’s caused my mother over the years!” Ash said as he snarled, Lilith looked at him before paling as she realized just what he was saying, tears falling from his eyes.

“PIKA!” Pichacu barked as his checks started to spark, he had heard Delia’s pain when they had been back in Pallet and he wanted to get his own shocks in.

Joy looked at him in confusion before gaining a look of horrified shock before she spoke a single sentence that destroyed Ash’s rage. “Master Adrien has been dead for over fifteen years.”

Ash’s snarl disappeared as he heard and understood what Joy had said, Serena gasping and covering her mouth and Bonnie and Morrigan hugged each other. “Dead, he’s been dead all these years?” Ash said as he looked at her in total shock. _I don’t I just can’t….. My journey…….. no matter what I said, part of it was to find him and give him a piece of my mind; I don’t know what else to do now._ He thought as a commotion from the front caused him to look up.

A man with white hair on the sides of his head wearing a grey had and a grey suit walked in, a scowl on his face as he looked about. “Why did you call me, I have enough problems with handling the damage what…… oh by the elements.” He stammered as he looked at Ash who stood there and a tear came to his eyes. “So Adrien did have a child, I wondered for years but he did. I….no. No.” He said as he looked at Ash before turning to the people around him.

“I don’t know anything but Adrien is the name of my father, he’s been dead since he left us years ago?” Ash asked as he slowly reached for his backpack and Serena nodded and slowly reached for her bag when Lilith grabbed her arm. 

Looking at Lilith Serena saw a look of conflict on her face. She moved her head closer to Serana’s and started to whisper to her. “If he’s not related then this is a bad coincidence, nothing more. I promise if something seems wrong I’ll help fight your way to freedom, I promise but please let this play out.”

The seneschal looked at Ash and staring at his eyes something in them caused him to see his former master superimposed on Ash and something in him started to believe that he might be who he looked like.

“Okay, I don’t believe that you are complete who you….resemble. I apologies for this but this town has enemies and threats that I don’t think you would believe or understand.” The seneschal said as the people around them started to move in, Ash looked around and moved his hand away from his back pack.

“I guess that me and my friends don’t have a choice in the matter.” Ash said as he made a motion that told Pikachu not to react.

“No. I’m sorry but I must test you. If nothing happens you and yours will have only out of a little time and we’ll mark this up to a terrible twist of fate. The storm has died down, would you please follow me? And I am Richard Sign, seneschal to the former lord of this, the great independent city of Walharina.” Richard said as he bowed and gestured to the door out of the center and the people made way for them. 

Ash shared a look with his friends, Clemont and Serena both had their backpacks on and Bonnie just looked confused, Morrigan looked like she understood half of what she was hearing and Lilith looked apologetic.

“Fine, let’s see what this test is.” Ash said as Richard nodded and led the way out of the chamber into the night’s air. As they followed after Richard, Serena stayed near Bonnie and Morrigan so she could protect them if things went south as Clemont prepared to raise hell to keep them all safe as Ash looked about and started to plan how to destroy the town. 

Lilith moved faster and walked next to Richard. “He looks like he’ll burn the city to the ground if he has needs to do so to keep his friends safe.”

“Another mark that he is who he looks like, if he’s not I will let him and his friends go with no trouble, if I have to I will fight to do that.” Richard said as Lilith nodded at him, silently promising that she would help them, even if she and Morrigan had to leave the city for a while. _That might not be so bad if we can travel with them for a while._ She thought with a blush as she looked at Clemont as he led the way, Bonnie and Morrigan walking behind him.

Ash looked around at the procession, as they had travel through the city people had either joined or watched from the buildings as they traveled. As they had seen him they had muttered his father’s name, some of them praising the elements that the line was still alive and that the town would live. _If dad really was from here why didn’t he ever tell them about us, if their Adrien is my dad. If he died all those years ago, I don’t know just how and why he didn’t ever tell mom where he was going, what happened to ‘this’ Adrien?_ Ash thought as he walked after Richard and noticed Lilith was walking a little behind him and saw her as the person to tell him.

Increasing his speed until he stood next to Lilith he looked at her with a glare. “So you might know more about my family then I do, so start talking.”

“It’s a long and complicated story…. I don’t know the full history, there are a lot of secrets.” Lilith began as she looked at him. As they spoke they traveled closer to the castle on the mountain, always they moved closer to it. “To begin with, this city was formed by people who tried to escape from a war years ago in the ancient past. Your line, well our Adiren’s line were the leaders of one group of survivors from one of the many city states that fell in the war. Somehow they found out about this place and knew they could defend and traveled here, gathering other survivors as they went.”

The procession had reached a park and they moved through it, trees and lakes were all over it and they passed gazebos and statues on pedestals of humans wielding weapons with plaques and they moved closer to the mountain. “For the rest of the war we fought defensively as, the leader and his inner circle fighting duels with the leaders of army after sieges lasted for days or months. While they fought against each other, we developed the mountain and the valleys hidden there and lived good lives, spies found out and tried to conquer us.”

“So my family, his family were the leaders who made this city?” Ash asked as he looked around the park, noticing the plaques had victor of this siege or that siege here and there. _Okay so they might have a reason for being excited if I am related to this places founders, but why did he leave this place._ He wondered as the procession moved ever closer to the mountain and a large staircase. “Why did Adrien leave, and where we’re going is up those stairs, they’ve got to be a good three hundred feet up!”

“Actual four hundred, and the mountain goes a good three miles up! Hidden here and there are the farms that once feed everyone here, most of them are still operated by the families that inherited them over the years.” Lilith laughed as the procession moved towards the stairs. “And about Master Adrien, I remember the gossip it was a fight with his grandfather when he was about our age, you’re what fifteen-sixteen? He wanted to see the world and when his father wouldn’t let him he took most of his Pokémon and fought his way out, destroyed the bridge and he just disappeared for years, he returned when the town was attacked and died fighting to protect this place. ”

“Guess that’s where I get my sense of adventure and rage, at least if he was my father, so where are we going?” Ash asked as they marched past the staircase and towards a wall. As they turned the corner Ash saw a large gate with its doors opening as they marched, it had to be at least twenty feet high.

“It’s called the Passage.” Lilith said with a laugh as they marched towards the doors. “This is connected to the city’s storage rooms and there’s a library where the city’s most important relics are stored. Never seen it myself but that’s the legend.” Lilith said as Clemont and the others caught up.” They looked around as they passed through the doorway into a room that was a good hundred feet high with at least three levels of ledges with bridges crises crossing the empty space in the air. They went notice a long upwards ramp that Richard that went farther into the mountain. 

“This is amazing, those lights…….is that arcane science?” Clemont asked causing Ash to notice that some of the underside of the bridges had crystal diamonds on them and they were the source of the chamber’s light. “But I thought Nikola only created this in the Azoth Kingdom?”

Morrigan laughed and smiled up at him. “Yeah, but one of his apprentices escaped and wandered until he made it to us and bargained for safety here, he helped to create the blueprints for the wall and our early power source.” 

“We even have a holiday for the team of heroes he joined that, saved us and fought for us until he died.” Lilith said as the group moved through the mountain. “It’s even soon, I think you’d like it……… if you all stay here until its time.”

Lilith trailed off as she remembered just why she was walking with them towards the mountain and walked off, keeping silent as they walked on.

Ash watched her walk and knew why she was silent, looking about he saw people watching them and some part of him saw people looking at him and judging all of them with looks of hopeful but guarded looks on their face as they moved, and some strange part of him that he never even knew existed was _proud_ of what he saw, and he shook himself as he moved after Lilith.

“They say there’s a hidden place somewhere down here you know, something really beautiful?” Morrigan said to Bonnie as they walked after their siblings. “There’s no rule against walking around down here and it’s actually encouraged, there are murals that tell our history and most kids like to run wild down here. Want to mess around down here if you stay for a while?”

Bonnie looked at her and smiled. “Sounds fun, but is this as important as I think it is?” Bonnie asked quietly as she looked at the people, some of them looking at Ash with expected and calculating looks.

“It’s important yeah, there was a lot of talk recently about who would take over the town. If he’s who a lot of people hope he is, even I could see how this would change things.” Morrigan said as she looked at the front of the group and frowned. Bonnie looked up and saw a woman waiting before an exit that revealed the sky. She was tall, voluptuous woman in a red dress with long black hair that reached her waist. She had piercing red eyes and red painted lips and looked at Richard as the procession stopped and looked at him.

“So where’s this so called heir I’ve been hearing about? Where is he Richard?” She asked as she looked over the procession before stopping when she saw Ash and gasping, taking a step backwards in shock. “By the elements!”

“I know Isabella; he looks a lot like Adrien. From what I was told; the boy’s father was named Adrien and left both him and his mother before our Adrien died and they might have been the same person.” Richard said as he walked past Isabella and moved up the ramp towards the open sky, the procession following him. He stopped before a statue of a man holding a sword on a pillar before a black stone on a small pedestal. “Touch this stone, if nothing happens then the Adrien we’re talking about isn’t your father and he might be alive.”

Ash looked at the stone and then at the others around him, he wasn’t sure about this but he couldn’t let him. He felt something touch his leg and looked at Pickachu and smiled down at his starter and took a deep breath and put his hands on the stone.

After a few seconds he was about to take his hand off it when he heard Serena gasp. The statue’s eyes were glowing black and looking down at him and it raised the sword it was holding and put it on both his shoulders before standing at attention with the sword pointing downward. “The blood line is alive, may you survive all that is thrown at you.” The statue spoke resolutely and Ash felt something move through him, a sense of _belonging_ that he hadn’t ever felt before.

He turned to the procession and saw them all of them had gone down to their knees bowing to him. He turned to Richard who was staring at him with Isabella bowing next to him. “Long live the count!” They said as Ash looked at Serena and Clemont who looked back at him with shock, Bonnie smiling and Lilith and Morrigan among those bowing.

Ash looked from the kneeling people to the stand and he released a sigh as he looked at Richard who only looked down at the ground. 

“This means I’m the, that Adrien is my…….that your Adrien is my father?” Ash asked with a hard look that the man nodded from where he had been bowing.

“Yes my lord, that is the situation as it is.” The seneschal said and Ash went still and sighed and closed his eyes. “And I know what you want to ask next my lord.”

“Where is he buried?” Ash asked and let a tear drop form one of his eyes as Serena went still as she realized what this meant and even Bonnie had a hand to her mouth as Clemont looked down and Morg let her tears fall.

“He rests in the Salvotion Cemetery on one of the mountain terraces, a place all honored ones go to their final rest.” Richard said as he stood up. “Let me take you there.”

As Ash and his friends with Lilith and Morrigan following behind them, Isabella stayed where she was and smirked. “Ohhh this is amazing! To think he had a son, this is going to upset quite a few plans.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash walked through the cemetery, a somber mood about him as Pikachu followed behind him. his friends had stayed at the entrance and he walked until he reach the grave in question. Ash stood there looking at his father’s name and swallowed.

“Hey dad, you know I thought this might be how I would meet you.” Ash said softly. “Mom never gave up on you, she always thought that something had happened to you to keep you from coming home you know.”

Ash just stay still as the winds whistled around him as he looked down. “I don’t….. I don’t know what to do now. The…… my journey, that was to find out where you were, what happened to make me grow up without a father, and I did think you were dead for a few years but this, I wanted to gain fame so someone would contact me because of my looks, a way to find you. I never would have thought that I find you like this.”

Ash looked out over the town below; some people were still running around letting people know that the heir of their leader had returned, Ash caressed his Pokéballs on his belt and sighed. “I’m not a leader, not a town leader anyway. I mean I always was around mom when she would take care of Pallet House and I guess this is just a bigger restaurant but they were talking about as we walked to that stone, I think a lot of people will want me to take over. Maybe I could but will I, I wanted to know who I was, where you came form but I never thought that I would find something like this.”

Ash felt a presence come over him as wind blew around him and carried the leaves on the ground and moved into a whirlwind. Ash just sighed and looked at the whirlwind and smiled. _I guess that I’ll just stay here until the bridge is repaired, anything else I can decide later._ Ash thought as he turned around and started to walk back towards his friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Richard looked at the cemetery and waited for Ash to come back, his mind going over many different tracks as he stood apart from the teens who were talking amongst themselves, a frown on his face as he looked into his past. _Ash’s very existence will upset a lot of people, from the three who were angling to become the new Count/ess and then the people in each faction. If he takes over, if he wants to take over I’ll need to talk to him, give him the dossiers on all of them. But at the work on the bridge and the dam will give me a chance to sound him out……… and when the Master awakens his heritage then that might awaken some of his ambition. And I know that some of them just don’t want the others to take over so they might help him…… I can only hope that he decides to stay._ Richard thought as he looked around the area and noticed a few spies of the various factions here and there looking at where Ash was, most of them staying back out of respect for those people who slept there and the rest because they would be stopped by the others.

“I never would have guessed that Ash would have found where his father was, not even like this.” Serena said to Clemont as she stood with him and Lilith as Morg and Bonnie stood a few feet away talking quietly.

“I’m guessing there’s a bit of a story there, isn’t there?” Clemont asked and Serena nodded and looked up with a soft smile. Turning they saw Ash walking towards them with a resolute look on his face. 

Richard walked to him and took a deep breath. “From what I’ve just heard it will be a few days at least until we can repair the dam, let alone the bridge. I’m sorry but that’s not even counting on if the workers are attacked.”

“What about the Pokémon transporter, I have some Flying types that could get us out of here…..” Ash trailed off as Richard shook his head. “There’s something blocking the transporter isn’t there?”

“Yeah, and then there’s supposed to be a Chimera that has a kind of electrical field that disrupts radio waves according to local legends…….. it’s a terrible but trainers around here don’t really have a choice and because of that, most who stay here don’t consider themselves part of the league and use Computer Cores to store Pokémon long term .” Richard said and Clemont looked at him.

“Really, this is one of those towns?” Clemont asked and looked around. “I know there are at least four towns where trainers can’t use the transporter but this was one of them?”

“And how’d you know that?” Lilith asked Clemont and Bonnie started to grin.

“Yes, I know the local League likes to keep the idea that there could be another way to live with Pokemon from people.” Richard asked and Clemont blushed and looked away

“My brother’s the Gym Leader back home in Lumiose City!” Bonnie said with a grinning face and Lilith stars at Clem with stars in eyes as Richard looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.

“But what about the emergency transportation? I know the city has a plane or a helicopter if this happens again right?” Lilith asked and Richard looked down. “Couldn’t you send on to ask for help, maybe a skyship to transport the out of towners back to the main road at least?”

“Yes we do normaly, but before the Chimera attacked they exploded.” Richard admitted and Ash looked up, a strange feeling of anger welling up in him.

“Exploded?! Was anyone hurt!?” Ash demanded and Richard winced.

“All the people nearby are alive, we have a possible witness in protective custody but he’s unconscious. The doctor thinks he’ll be up in a day or two at most.” Richard said as he held up his hands. “And all of them are damaged and I don’t how bad.”

“So we’re stuck here then?” Serena asked and Richard nodded. 

“You and a lot of other people madam. Most place are full up but there is the castle.” Richard began and looked at Ash. “After he left, your grandfather ordered that his son’s room stay the same, I’m sure he’d like you to sleep there at least sir Ash.”

Ash looked at the others and after a few moments sighed and looked at Richard and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ash looked about the room he had walked into and shook his head. He had been directed to his father old room, it was at the central level near the central tower and he looked around, seeing a stand for a sword and shield, books about the history the world and tourist brochures here and there. 

“So this was where you came from dad? And you went back here because it was your home.” Ash said quietly as he looked a tapestry of the all the Pokémon Element symbols.

“He was a brave man and loyal to those he thought were worth it.” The person speaking was the butler, a man in a dark suit named Sebastian who had led his and Serena to rooms in the castle. After everything was done Lilith, her sister, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had been shown the castle introduced to Sebastian and the staff, and after the crying and such the group had sat down to a small meal. Richard had told a lot about the history of the place and told about how most of the families owed their very lives to his, he had talked about his mother and Pallet town and the struggles that they had gone through growing up. 

Richard had spoken about the Chimera, wild Pokémon and problems a small city had being so far out of the way. After they were done Lilith had carried her sister to their home, what she said was a small cottage at best a mile away and Clemont had carried Bonnie to their room. Richard had promised to show him around the city tomorrow, and that they would talk more about it but he had a few things he had to show him. Serena had been show to a place to sleep and Ash was led off to his father’s old room, and looking around he could feel something about the castle.

“There’s something about this room, isn’t there?” Ash asked and Sebastian nodded.

“According to the person who trained me, this room is the one that was always set for the heir. I remember when your father was born; your grandfather was so happy and proud of him.” Sebastian said before he grew gloomy. “But then your grandmother was killed and he grew so over protective over his son.” 

“Who killed her?” Ash asked as Sebastian grew angry at question.

“We never found out, that….it changed this town and I think tracking down who was behind it was one of the reasons he wanted to leave I think.” Sebastian said as he sighed and looked into his past. “I think the master knew more then he said about it, but I know that was what caused their relationship to change.”

“So one of the reasons dad wanted to leave was to find who killed his mother?” Ash asked as he looked around the room.

“I believed so, good night young master.” Sebastian said as he bowed and left the room. 

Ash watched him go and turned in a circle, Pikachu lying on a pillow near the bed and Ash looked around and sighed, this was the last thing he thought he would discover traveling through Kalos _. I still have to call mom, telling her that dad had died all those years ago……. I don’t know how I feel about any of this. This is my heritage, I always wondered where dad came from but this, I don’t know anything anymore_. He thought as he lay on his bed, sighing as he tried to sleep.

“Come.” A voice seemed to come from all around him and he shot up and looked around the room, seeing Pikachu was asleep. Looking around and not seeing anyone there he moved to go back to sleep.

“COME!” A voice called out again and this time he heard it from the door to the hall. Something seemed to tell him to follow it and he got up and walked out of the room. He looked around, trying to find anything that he could tell where the voice had come from and finding nothing he was about to turn back when the voice came again.

“COME!” He heard it from his right and he followed the voice, moving down the hallway. After a while he reached a staircase at the end of a hallway and climbed it, not turning back, something pulling him onwards. He reached the top and saw a set of large double doors at the end and moved towards them, some strange feeling pulling him along. He pushed them open and entered a large bedroom with a large bed in the center, a strange silvery mirror on the wall and a large dresser. He saw an open door to a balcony to the right and to the left was a pedestal with a medallion on a box. He walked towards it and saw that the box had a painted black dragon and he saw the medallion was of a black dragon with ruby eyes and the eyes were glowing. He reached for it and picked it up, something about it seemed to suck the warmth out of the room and then he opened the box and the pendant’s eyes flashed and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Ash’s body got up and walked towards a mirror and looked at the reflection.

“So this is my grandson, you look like my brat.” A deeper voice came from Ash’s mouth as his eyes closed and a small smile formed. “Grandson you are as obvious as I was before your grandaunt kissed me, but I think I’ll go and give you and her a nice dream.” The force controlling Ash’s body said as he walked Ash out of _his_ chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Serena sat before a mirror and brushed her hair as she just thought about what had happened so far. They had found the place where Ash’s father had come from and where he had died, they had been shown to a _castle_ he had inherited and it had been confirmed by a blood link that he was truly in his family’s land and they had been invited to stay there until they could leave the area and she had been shown a room to spend the night in, taken a bath and come out to find a note that her cloths were being washed! All she found to wear was a red semi-transparent nightie that barely covered her breasts but she had to admit she did look great in it! She looked around the room and wondered just how they had something her size and what it was made off, it was as smooth as silk and actually wasn’t as flimsy as she thought, it actually felt like she was wearing her regular sleepwear. _I can’t believe this. Ash’s father left his home due to having a fight with his own father, and when he left a battle destroyed the bridge, and then he returned to save his father and they both died before they could met Ash and for some reason while traveling we end up at his family’s city just when a storm destroys the only way in or out of it and we end up staying the night at his family’s seat of power. If I haven’t been living this I would never believe it could have ever happen. But I don’t know, there’s something about this room, something about this is just bothering me for some reason I can’t put my finger on._ Serena thought as she looked around the room. A candle caste a soft glow over the room and as she looked around, from the bed to the mirror and desk there was something about it.

She got up and walked about the room, noting the stone walls that seemed to absorb the sound instead of reflecting it and looked at the candle set against the wall and the stone tiles on the floor. 

A knocking from the door caused her to stand up look towards the door.

“Yes, who is it?” Serena called out and grabbed a robe she put on, quickly tying it around herself as she moved towards the door, hoping it was the staff with her cloths. She reached the door and opened it to reveal Ash standing there in a loose shirt and pants, a strange look in his eyes that excited Serena.

“Ash what is it?” Serena asked as she looked at him. Ash only looked at her and his eyes flashed and then Serena went still as her eyes dilated.

“You care about my grandson, Ash?” Ash’s body said and Serena nodded.

“Ever since I met him, ever since he saved me I’ve loved him with all my heart.” Serena said and the being controlling Ash’s body chuckled lightly and shook Ash’s head.

“The apple doesn’t fall from the tree then?” ‘Ash’ said and walked around Serena, lightly caressing her body as she whimpered and moaned and ‘Ash’ grinned. “But you are quite a flower that he has drawn to him.”

“Yesssss.” Serena moaned as she felt her desire stir within her and she moved and put her arms around Ash’s neck as she looked at him. ‘Ash’ smirked and rubbed Serena’s under chin and she giggled at him as she blushed, even in her mesmerized state she looked at him with raw arousal.

“Even under my gaze you still have enough will to act on what you want without any prompting…… amazing.” ‘Ash’ said as he looked at her before moving and kissing her tenderly that she soon turned into one of passion. ‘Ash’ pulled away from Serena, a strange look as he looked at her closer. “And a surprisingly good kisser and very direct.”

“Love… Ash.” Serena whispered as ‘Ash’ petted her.

“Then let this first dream be a good one.” ‘Ash’ said and attacked Serena, kissing her hungrly as Serena arms pulled him into her room and ‘Ash’ pushed her against the wall as they kissed, her hands went towards Ash cloths and pulled his shirt down as ‘Ash’ kept kissing her, and led her towards the bed as she was lost to her pleasure.

‘Ash’ picked her up, still kissing her and sat her on the bed and let ‘his’ arms move over Serena’s body and began to kiss down Serena’s neck as she moaned in pleasure as ‘Ash’s’ hands removed Serena’s robe and pulled off her nightgown and she kept moaning as ‘Ash’s’ hands moved down her body and started to rub her sex causing her to moan and arch her back, breaking contact with ‘Ash’. 

“Keep going.” Serena said as she moaned and ‘Ash’ kept rubbing her sex and she yelled out as she came and Ash withdrew his fingers, covered in her juice. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean before grinning at Serena. 

“Not bad my dear, let’s see your other taste.” ‘Ash said before he moved her head aside and kissed her neck, Serena went rigged before sighing e-erotically before she went limp in ‘Ash’s’ arms. ‘Ash’ leaned away from Serena revealing two puncture marks on her neck that he then moved towards and licked, smiling as they scabbed over.

“That’s enough I think. I don’t want to take your first time from my grandson, let this simple bonding be enough of a gift from your grandfather Dracula grandson.” Dracula said as ‘Ash’ and put Serena on the bed and looked down at her before sending a blast of a black energy at her head and she moaned and started to wither as she tossed and turned and whimper erotically before she calmed down and went to sleep.

Dracula looked down at the sleeping form of Serena as he directed his grandson’s body to put his own cloths back on and him pick up the torn remnants of Serena nightie before he pushed some of his power into Serena and put three commands into her mind, 1; to treat what had happened as a dream until she was fully _changed,_ 2; to _remember_ she had slept topless because of the heat and 3; to wear a collar around her neck when she got up, since Richard had told her she could wear any of the clothing they found in the rooms. He directed Ash’s body to leave Serena’s room as he looked back at Serena, his grandson had good taste at least and given what he had seen in his grandson’s memory he was a strong person and had the talent to draw to him people of character. He chuckled as he had Ash return to the room he was staying in and floated downward towards a room he knew would be occupied at giving what had happened to the bridge. He finally entered a room lite by a candle, a large book case along the opposite wall and a desk facing the only window with the door behind it. At the desk sat Richard, looking over papers with his head down.

“So you’ve started your grandson down the path my liege?” Seneschal asked without turning his head to speak to the specter before him. Dracula chuckled as he floated and gave the man a bitter smile.

“You have to tell me how you keep doing that one day old friend. But yes, I have, and that was a good job putting the young girl in the proper room.” Dracula said as the man before the desk just smirked at the reply.

“I felt how she feels about him my lord, I knew if you started him then you’d need someone to feed on and she was there after all.” Richard said and laughed lightly.

“Well she might have a few new sisters soon; it seems some of his old traveling companions are in the city as well. I asked about his journey over supper and there are three girls here who I will make sure come to the castle.” He said as Dracula just chuckled as he looked out the window. “One of them helped fight off the Water Chimera, only reason we drove it off to be truthful, another and her brother helped get people out of the path of the storm and the last helped to make sure the farms were evacuated.”

“Oh, so those people are here, when I went through his memories, I had wondered how to bring them to him.” Dracula said as he mused about the memories he had seen in his grandson’s mind. 

“I….my lord I have to ask, what kind of person is he, really? From what I gathered on my own he’s a good person but who is he, deep down?” Richard asked as Dracula sighed. 

“He is the product of my fight with my son, you were right.” Dracula said as he looked away. “I was too protective, I’m just glad he returned when he did, that I was able to see him before I went.”

“And your grandson is a chip off the old block, he has your eye to see the best and draw talent to him.” Richard said as he looked over the papers on his desk, short dossiers that had been made once he had the names of Ash’s companions. “Good kids, they all have principles that would do good here, and with the others baying to take his place this might be the best way to recement your family’s control over the town.”

He looked at the specter of his master and frowned when he saw the way he looked. “What’s wrong my liege, what more is there to take up your limited time.”

“The packs attacking while the Chimera did, are you sure it was natural?” Dracula asked Richard causing him to straighten up and look at him.

“As sure as we can be, I’ve instructed the Guards to check the nests as close as they could and to try and find where the Chimera could have come from.” He sighed and put a hand to his head. “I admit that recently the political climate has become a bit different as people tried to become the new leader, but one of them being behind that? I’ll have to look into that.”

“Do so, I’ll be around until he fully awakens, if he decides to stay I want you to teach him everything he needs to know.” Dracula said as he faded away.

“When you get where you’re going, be sure to save me a place and say hi to everyone for me old friend.” Richard whispered as he went back to his papers, already planning how to get his master will done as he overlooked the town’s current problems.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A crystal goblet was thrown at a wall as a female voice screamed in rage. 

“AAAAGGGGHHH!! I can’t believe this, I just can’t!!” The speaker was a voluptuous woman with long blond hair that was who was soaking in a in a hot tub in a chamber teen feet wide with black pillars. Three maids stood just out of reach, each one wearing a shoulderless top and a short skirt that ended just below their thighs, each one had black hair in pigtails and looked at the woman as she longed in the tub. “I spend months preparing for the festival, I tricked and planned to crush all my rivals and then this happens!”

The woman fumed as she sat in the tub, letting the warm water sooth her. “I can’t believe this, I just can’t! Everything was perfect until now, I trained my team and gained power, my minions carefully found out everything I needed to know and I was prepared for the tournament and then he comes back! I mean do we even know his name by now?”

“Yes mistress, he’s going by the name Ash Ketchum. A trainer that placed in the top 16 of his first League tournament and in his first year as a trainer. And that only because of outside interference according to rumors. Since then every League tournament he never placed lower than the top 10, and even then the trainers he was up against were very strong.” One of the maids said. “And his personal data shows he’s strong, he’s won a few challenging ‘Pokemonless’ challenges and tournaments.”

“His trainer’s page is just as respectable, and the insider from the League’s Chimera Division said he’s killed many a Chimera and even a few Black Marks solo, both with his team and on his own.” Another maid said and the last stepped forward.

“According to rumors in law enforcement he’s even destroyed whole teams, he was on hand during the destruction of Team Magma and Aqua and Plasma.” She said as the woman looked at them and sank into the tubs water’s before screaming.

“Ahhhgaah!” She gasped as she broke the water and looked down at the water as she fumed over what she was just told. “This is perfect, a Chimera Slaying Pokemon elite class trainer, and I have no way to get onto his good side!”

“My lady I think that this isn’t as bad as you think it is, after all look at this.” A shadowed figure said and handed over a tablet to the woman who looked at what was on it and started to grin.

“Perfect…… all I have to do is watch and wait, and then when this one moves I can move in and save her, gain some good will.” The woman said as she stood up, her hair covering her privates as she accepted a bath robe from one of her attendants. “Thank you for this. I might be able to become a mentor to the young girls after all.”

“Your will be done, Lady Carmellia, I swear again to fight until you are satisfied my lady.” The shadowy figure said and Carmellia grinned and started to laugh, fangs being exposed as she leaned her head back.


End file.
